TAW anyone?
by cassidybby
Summary: The PC calls off the boy fast after offered The Alpha Way aka TAW, which they can use to meet new guys and find out everything single thing about them. full summary inside! R&R! TAKES PLACE AFTER SEALED WITH A DISS!
1. Chapter 1

The PC calls off the boy-fast after offered The Alpha Way aka TAW, which they can use to meet new guys and find out everything single thing about them.

Massie Block: Derrington is way over her, at least that's what she thinks. So, she goes and flirts up with another boy to make him jealous, but what happens when she finds out he might be "the one". And this boy is just not any boy, he is a total HART and Derrington just happens to really hate him, but hates him more when he starts going out with his ex.

Kristen Gregory: Way over Griffin, he is History! She's onto another guy now, who she can totally connect to.

Alicia Rivera: Totally glad Massie called off the boy-fast, now she can finally be with Josh. But she finds out there's something totally embarrassing about him, turn-off embarrassing.

Dylan Marvil: Is desperate to lose some weight, and after she does, Plovert and Kemp comes running back to her. But too bad, she already met another boy.

Claire Lyons: Wants Cam back so badly, too bad he won't return her phone calls or IM's. And to make it worse, Olivia Ryans keeps flirting with him, but is he flirting back?


	2. Chapter 2

OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL

THE HALLS

Monday, May 3rd

11:16 A.M.

"Click!" Massie put her automatic lock-opener button back in her black, Chanel oversize tote.

Just as she was opening her locker, a piece of folded paper fell out. She picked it up, opened it, and read it.

_Congratulations! The Pretty Committee has been chosen to use TAW a.k.a The Alpha Way. At TAW we help alphas meet their perfect match. Come to 88812 Blaine Avenue today, May 3__rd__ at 6 p.m. if interested. Dress nicely!_

"Eh. Ma. Gawd!" Massie squealed.

"What happened?!" the Pretty Committee rushed over to Massie's side.

Massie waved the paper like it was a winning lottery ticket. Kristen grabbed it and read it aloud.

"Ehmagawd!"

"Ehmagod."

"I know." Massie picked up a Mead notebook from her locker. "So, here's the plan." She closed her locker and it locked itself. "I'll drop you all home, you get your outfits, which I'll tell you at lunch, and then I'll pick you up at about, hmmm... 4:10. We get ready at my house, and then we'll leave at ummm... 5:40. Any questions?"

"Um, yeah." Alicia raised her hand. "If we're on a boy-fast, then, why are we going somewhere to hang out with them?"

"Yeah?" Claire chimed in.

"Well---- the truth is, I can't really take it anymore, everywhere you go in this school you see that---" Massie turned her head to a boy with brown curly hair hugging a girl with Swiss braids. "And well, let's face it, the only way we're going to get back to our alpha status is if we hang out with the boys, and we can't do that if we're on a boy-fast."

"Point." Alicia raised her finger.

"And this is, the perfect way to do it." Kristen grinned.

"Exactly. So today, we're officially off boy-fast. Any objections?" Massie looked at her friends.

As Massie expected there were none, the girls always did what she wanted. They separated their ways and went to whatever class they had next.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next ones are going to be longer. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

WESTCHESTER, NY

THE BLOCKS' RANGE ROVER

Monday, May 3rd

3:38 P.M.

"Okay Alicia, spill." Massie faced her BFFs.

"I found out that TAW is like this match-making business, only offered for alphas. They only offered it to eight-graders and high-schoolers before, but this year they're offering it to seventh-graders too. TAW started like three years ago. The only reason we haven't heard about it, is 'cause no one's allowed to talk about it." Alicia took a quick sip of her Red Bull.

"Supposedly it's hosed at this abandoned warehouse---"

"Ehmagod. What if there's like rats there or spiders?" Dylan shot the PC with an I'm-so-not-going-in-there look, and they gave her a What-are-you-talking-about look.

"Well, it is _abandoned_." Dylan beamed.

"Dyl, relax. Only the outside looks abandoned to throw people off. But the inside, is ahb-solutely gorgeous." Alicia put a comforting hand on her friend's arm.

"Oh. That's good to know." Dylan wiped an imaginary sweat from her forehead.

"They also supposedly have files on everyone. Well not everyone, but all the alphas, and some of the B-listers."

"Why do they have files of us? And what kind of files?" Kristen asked.

"It's to match people up. Like, if you see a totally ah-dorable boy somewhere and you wanna know stuff about him like, if he's single, or if he plays sports. It'll be on their file, that is only if the boy's an alpha or a lucky B-lister that they just happen to have a file of. The things they have on the file are like, what you love to do, if you're single, your past boyfriends, or girlfriends, etcetera, etcetera." Alicia replied, finger-combing her hair.

"Now, moving on, all the alphas got it, even the boys---"

"But how, they don't get locker 'till next year." Claire interrupted.

"Well, according to my _sources_, they were handed the invitations by some guys dressed like Men in Black. And now, the last information is, each of the members have to pay a thousand dollars each month to stay in, but the first month is free."

Massie, Alicia and Dylan turned their heads to Claire and Kristen.

"We'll totally pay for you guys." Massie looked at Dylan and Alicia for back-up.

"Totally." Dylan insisted.

"'Course we will." Alicia gave them her signature I'm-so-innocent smile.** A/N: I don't know if she Alicia does have that signature smile, but in this story she does.**

"Thanks!" Kristen and Claire hugged their friends.

"Apple-C." Kristen and Claire pointed at each other. All the girls cracked up.

"So Leesh, just one question, since TAW is offered to high-schoolers too, are they gonna be at the party, or meeting, or whatever you call it tonight." Massie smiled at Alicia.

"Well, the seniors and juniors have their own party, and that reminds me, the party is only hosed twice a month. And the party for the seventh-graders to sophomores is the same one." Alicia explained.

"Cool, well this is my stop, bye!" Kristen picked up her Juicy Couture messenger bag of the ground.

"Bye!" Alicia called after her.

"I should be at your house at about 4:25. Bye!" Massie waved to Kristen.


	4. Chapter 4

THE BLOCK ESTATE

MASSIE'S BEDROOM

Monday, May 3rd

5:28 P.M.

"If Cam's there tonight, do you think he'll find someone _else_?" Claire sat down on a stool Massie used to get the shoes on the top shelves of her closet.

"Ehmagod. What if he's not calling me back 'cause he found someone else? What if he finds someone else tonight? Ehmagod, I can't---" Claire was interrupted by Massie.

"Kuh-laire, chill okay," Massie hair sprayed her hair. "Look hun, I'm sorry Cam's not calling you back and stuff, but you shouldn't be all stressed about it 24/7. Okay?!" she looked into Claire's soft, light blue eyes.

"Okay, I'll try," Claire sniffed.

"Now, don't cry, you'll ruin your make-up," Kristen kneeled down next to Claire and rubbed her back.

"Yeah. It's not like Cam Fisher is _thee_ most perfect guy you'll ever be with. I bet there's a million guys just like him out there," Alicia joined in the conversation.

"So don't beat yourself up. Tonight, just have fun, don't worry about Cam. But remember the mission," Massie shouted from her bathroom.

In a few seconds, she came back. "Now what's the mission again?" Massie waved around a tube of Glossip Girl Lip-gloss. Today's flavor was Original Cotton-Candy.

"Find a total HART, flirt with them enough to like us. So we can hang out with them at school, so people will look at us," Alicia, Kristen, Claire and Dylan shouted.

"Okay, almost time to leave. So wardrobe-checks are definitely appropriate right about now," Massie suggested as she slid a pair of flats on her feet.

The girls formed a circle.

"Kristen, you first."

Kristen stepped inside the circle and twirled.

Massie walked around Kristen, "Kristen is wearing an Ella Moss cropped cardigan over a lovely, pink beaded trapeze dress. Her blond hair has been curled and looks full and extra bouncy. Extra points for going with the diamond drop earrings instead of those ugly pearls, which I don't know why I ever bought," Massie tapped her lower lip.

"Congratulations: you are a nine point four," Massie high-fived Kristen.

"Kuh-laire, your turn," Massie showed her the way.

Claire stepped in the middle of the circle. "Twirl," Massie commanded her.

"Hmmm. Kuh-laire Lyons is looking mighty beautiful in a blue Phillip Lim trapeze dress. Her hair has been deep-conditioned to perfection and is in a beautiful French twist. I ahb-solutely love the gold hoop earrings. They give an extra something to your look. There's no way Cam won't be able to keep his eyes off you tonight."

Claire blushed. "Congratulations: you are a nine point five!" Massie applauded and the rest of the girls joined her. Claire blushed even more, she had never received higher than a 9.4. **A/N: I don't really know if Claire has ever received higher than a 9.4, but in this story she does.**

"Alicia Rivera, step on up!" Massie motioned for her to step inside the circle.

Alicia stepped inside the circle and gave the best twirl.

"Nice. Alicia looks charming in a black, Ralph Lauren bubble dress. I love the matching Juicy Couture jewelry, especially the tortoise charm necklace. Her hair has ah-bviously been deep-conditioned. And extra points for those lovely Jimmy Choos silk satin pumps. Congratulations: you are a nine point six." Massie played with one of her curls. "But, if you add on some gloss, you might be a nine point seven."

"Done," Alicia walked over to Massie's vanity.

"Now, Ms. Marvil." Massie clapped her hands.

Dylan gave a twirl. "Ms. Marvil looks ahb-solutely marvelous, in her Ella Moss eyelet dress. Her hair is straightened and has been deep-conditioned to perfection. And extra points for picking the crochet clutch, it totally matches the whole vintage thing that you have with the dress," Massie pointed to the clutch Dylan was planning on bringing.

"Congratulations: you are a nine point five," Dylan gave a series of high- fives.

"Now, me," Massie stepped in the circle and twirled. "I am wearing a grey BCBG Max Azria sequin-square dress and matching buckled ballerina flats. I have on tassel confetti ice earrings and a layered pearl bracelet. My hair has been curled and is now in a side ponytail, and my bangs have been finger-swept to the side," she twirled. "Feedback?"

After a few seconds, Alicia answered, "Nine point eight."

"Ah-greed." Kristen, Claire, and Dylan grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

WESTCHESTER, NEW YORK

TAW PARTY

Monday, May 3rd

7:31 P.M.

Massie stood in front of table filled with cupcakes, muffins, cookies, brownie, different flavor cakes, and even a crème brulee. She was trying to decide on which one to eat.

She looked around the room, it seems the mission was going well. Kristen was talking to a brown-haired boy, who had the most ah-dorable smile. Alicia was flirting with Josh. Claire and Dylan were talking to some boys who looked like total HARTs. But it seemed like every few minutes, Claire would look at Cam to see what he was doing. Then, Massie caught a glimpse of Derrington, he was with Cam. They were talking to some eight-grade girls who looked like their dresses were going to blow up if they grew more breasts.

Massie rolled her eyes. _Was she jealous that Derrington was already over her? She couldn't be, could she? _Then, Massie remembered the plan: flirt with a boy…hang out with him at school…be seen. But right now, all she was doing was doubting herself. _She so wasn't over Derrington, no matter how much she says she is. She's so not. _But maybe, there's a way to make Derrington regret ever breaking up with her. She decided this plan would be set as soon as she picked a dessert…

Finally, she decided to go with the banana-nut muffin. She'd always love them, plus there was only one more, so it probably meant that they were good.

Just as she was about to pick it up, a hand touched hers. She immediately pulled back. She looked at the person who just touched her hand. He was ah-dorable. He had dark-brown hair and hazel eyes. He smiled at her. He had the whitest teeth she'd ever seen, right next to hers.

"I'm sorry. Ladies first," he motioned for her to pick up whatever she was picking up.

Massie picked up the banana-nut muffin and placed it on her plate.

She smiled at him, "Thanks."

He smiled back, "Your welcome."

They looked into each other's eyes as if they were in love. Maybe they were.

Finally, Massie looked away and walked over to Marissa, the head of TAW.

"Heyy." Massie greeted Marissa.

"Hey. So I saw you with _Kaesen_ over by the desserts table. What's up with you two?"

"Kaesen. So that's his name. He's cute." Massie looked over at her new crush.

"Yeah. You interested?" Marissa took a piece of Massie's muffin.

"Hmmm…maybee." Massie answered in a sing-song way. "What do you know about him?" she asked.

"Hmmm. Let's see. Kaesen Wilson, he's pretty smart, mostly B's. His dad is this huge lawyer, and his mom is a CEO for this company, I don't remember. Good at sports, football, baseball, and… _soccer_---"

"Wait, is he on the soccer team." Massie interrupted.

"Ummm… no but. I heard he's trying out next year, 'cause he didn't want to this year. Again, I _don't remember why_."

"Oh. So what about the biggest detail now?" Massie twirled her hair.

"What?" Marissa crinkled her eyebrows.

"Is he _single_?" Massie whisper-insisted.

"Oh. Yeah, he is. And you are definitely his type."

Massie blushed, "thanks."

"Looks like he's checking you out," Marissa whisper-giggled.

"Ehmagawd. How do I look?" Massie panicked.

"Great," Marissa answered as she walked over to her friends.

"Wait, Marissa," Massie called after her.

"Hey," she heard someone say. Massie turned around and saw Kaesen.

"Oh, hey!" Massie tried to sound surprised.

"I'm Kaesen—Kaesen Wilson," he stuck his hand out.

"Massie Block," she shook his hand.

"So…" he buried his hands in his dark-wash skinny jeans and looked down at his feet. "You having _fun_?"

"Now, I am," Massie smiled flirtatiously.

He laughed, "Me too."

Massie looked into his eyes, they were gorgeous.

"So, you're in the seventh grade, right?" Massie tried to make small-talk.

"Ummm…yeah. I am at Briarwood, which is now OCD, and you are too, _right_?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"So, you enjoy your muffin?" he looked at the empty plate Massie was holding.

"Yeah. It was good," she blushed and put in on the coffee table next to her. "So, what do you think of OCD so far?"

"It's pretty good. Good food." He sat down on the black, leather sofa.

She sat down next to him. "So, school ends on Friday, you have any summer plans." Massie tried to sound interested.

"Ummm… not anymore. I was hoping to go to the Briarwood everyday for the wave pool. But now that plan's ruined," he chuckled.

Massie looked away for a second. _She was part of the reason the Briarwood flooded. Damn! Why'd she have to trust Layne Abeley!!!_

"So, what about you?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to this camp at Galwaugh Farms---"

"Wait, you ride _horses_," he interrupted.

"Yeah. I do. Why?" Massie asked, looking slightly confused.

"I ride horses too. Well, not all the time, but every week I go to Galwaugh Farms to see my horse, _Nelly_," he blushed.

Massie giggled. "_Nelly_?"

"Hey, I was six," he hit her playfully on the arm.

"I have a horse there too, her name's Brownie." Massie smiled.

"Cool. Maybe we should go riding _sometime_," he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah…maybe," she looked back into his eyes.

They looked like they were in love.

"What about this Saturday at two?" he asked.

"Ummm… sure," she blushed. _He just asked me out and I said yes! _She thought.

"Heyy Mass." Kristen tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Kris." Massie greeted her friend.

"Kaesen, this is Kristen and Kristen this is Kaesen." Massie introduced them to each other.

"Hey." Kristen greeted him.

"What's up?" he greeted her back.

"Massie, I need to go, it's almost 8." Kristen whispered into Massie's ear.

"Right. Get Dylan and Claire, and I'll get Leesh." Massie whispered back to her.

Kristen did what she told.

"So, I need to go," Massie picked up her Marc Jacobs clutch from the sofa.

"Why so soon?" he asked.

"Kristen has strict parents and I have to drive her home," Massie answered. "But, this was fun," Massie smiled.

"Yeah, it was. So, I'll see you Sunday?" he beamed.

"'Course," she nodded.

She walked away from Kaesen and went to find Alicia. She was with Josh, Derrington, Cam, Plovert, Kemp and a bunch of other girls.

"Heyy Leesh. We have to go," Massie whispered.

"Hey Massie," Josh greeted her.

"Hey." Massie waved.

She was surprised he greeted her. Then she saw Derrington give him a What-are-you-doing look.

"Josh, I have to go. I'll talk to you later?" Alicia asked .

"Sure, bye." Josh said and then leaned in to get a hug from Alicia.


End file.
